Forgive and Forget
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Rachel makes a drunken mistake. Although she may just rethink calling what happened 'a mistake.' Rachel's left with some serious decisions to make. Puckleberry, eventually, Brittana, Klaine & Mike/Tina.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's arm was covering her eyes from the light in her room. She squeezed them shut. She couldn't quite remember what had happened last night. There was alcohol, she remembered that. Her friends were there too. Had they finished shooting? No, no they hadn't. She definitely had a hangover. She moved her arm and squinted. Where was she? This wasn't her room, or her house. What was that smell? She sniffed her arm, a man's cologne. Ok, so she was at some dude's house.

Rachel stood up and opened the bedroom door, walking to the kitchen where she could see a man cooking breakfast. She couldn't tell who it was. Her phone beeped one solid beep in her pocket. He turned around. It was Noah, her eyes widened with shock, "Morning beautiful."

Her hand flew to her mouth. They were best friends. She had slept with him. She couldn't help but wonder what everyone on set would think if they found out. They'd humiliate her, clown her, never let her live it down. Not to mention her boyfriend. Fuck she was screwed. She sat at the table, "Hi Noah."

He frowned, "What gives? Were you not satisfied last night?"

She thought about it. She was very satisfied, "Well no that's not- wait a second. You knew you were sleeping with me?" He wouldn't have done that would he? He knew she was with Sam. They were friends, right?

"Um, well, yeah. I was drunk but I knew it was you. And trust me, you knew it was me."

She frowned, puzzled, "How can you be so certain?"

He laughed, "Baby, you said my name more than once. I figured you knew what you were doing. I would never take advantage of you, you know that right?"

She looked down, ashamed, "I should leave, now. Bye, thanks for, thanks for, uh, bye." Rachel grabbed her jacket and purse and made a quick exit. She'd taken a cab to the bar, so she would take a cab back to her apartment. Thank God Sam hand't moved in yet. She had about an hour to wash off the smell of Noah's cologne combined with sex, get dressed, eat, get coffee, and get to the set to start shooting for the day.

She fumbled with her keys, trying harder than ever to unlock her apartment door. She finally got it, throwing her purse on the floor, she picked up her cat, Sunny, and stroked her fur. "Oh Sunny, what am I gonna do?" Her cat simply mewed. She set the cat down on the floor and went to get a towel. She took a hot shower and quickly got dressed. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she made a bagel and grabbed her phone from the charger.

Running out the door, she constantly reminded herself to get coffee from Starbucks before she got to the set. How did she plan to do this? Would she go back to hugging and kissing her boyfriend? Would she ever be able to look Noah in the eye without blushing? She swallowed her self doubt and order her cappuccino.

She arrived at the set, coffee in hand, and placed her purse in her dressing room. She sat there, staring at the girl before her. Who was she? Then someone knocked on her door, "Come in." She anxiously looked at the person who entered the room in her mirror's reflection. She smiled when she saw Sam.

He walked over to her and kissed her head, "Hey babe. When did you get home last night? I was worried." She smiled a little, he was so sweet and naive.

"I got home around two, I think. I don't know, I was real drunk," she laughed a little. "How about you?"

"Oh, I left early. Started to feel sickish. C'mon, we're shooting soon, and you haven't gone to make-up or hair or anything. Danielle is gonna shit a brick."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. They walked to hair and make-up together. Rachel sat down at HAIR and their hair guy flipped out, started cussing in French, "Oh mon Dieu! Comment diable veut-elle que moi de travailler avec cette merde!" He grabbed a lump of her hair, "C'est tout emmêlés et noués. Oh, je pourrais tuer la chienne! Ugh, sit down Rachel." Sam chuckled and sat on the counter. Damion, the hair dresser, swatted his arm, "Get off my counter Evans!"

Sam got up, "Sorry, Mr. Damion, Sir." Rachel giggled and Damion slapped her wrist.

"No moving when I do your hair, you know that Berry," he finished her hair and Sam and Rachel walked over to make-up.

The two make-up girls, they were twins actually, glanced at her and sighed, "You aren't even wearing your lipgloss Rach. Oh boy, you are only giving us ten minutes to do your make-up coz you have to be on set in fifteen minutes. You drive us nuts."

After that Rachel and Sam walked onto the set. They were shooting a movie together, which was slightly ironic, because they were all in a TV show together, with a few extra people. See, Finn, one of their friends/co-workers, had a rich family. His dad owned a studio, and wanted to do a movie with Finn in it, and Finn asked if his friends/co-workers could fill in the cast, and his dad, although no one understood why, said yes.

Rachel went with to stand with Finn and Puck. Then Danielle, the director, opened her mouth and yelled, "Action!"

**A/N: How do you guys like it? Please please please review. Also, what should the TV show they're all on be about?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked off the set, they were doing great in filming. She actually thought she'd really like the movie too. She walked to her dressing room and started changing back into _her_ clothes. Suddenly the door opened and Puck walked in. She quickly covered herself, "Close your eyes!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Like I didn't see all that last night. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you what was up with you on set today. You ignored me the whole time we were filming!"

"Well excuse me if it's hard to look you in the eyes after I'm late because I woke up late," he voice lowered to a whisper, "at your house after we slept together coz we were drunk, which I don't even remember why we were drunk or at a party in the first place." She went over to her vanity table and applied her lip gloss for her dinner date with Quinn and Jesse, her other best friends. "So, I'm gonna leave, and we are gonna pretend last night _never happened._ Kay?"

He looked down, not wanting to give up on her, but finally looked back at her, locking eyes, "Fine, it never happened."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks." She grabbed her purse and went out to find Quinn waiting for her by the snack table, munching on some apple slices. "Ready Q?" Rachel said as she came up to the blonde.

Quinn put on her fun face and locked arms with Rachel, "Definitely Rach. I was thinking Real Food Daily?"

"Absolutely!" that was her favorite. "Jesse is meeting us there, right?" Quinn nodded. Puck watched as the short brunette and slightly taller blonde walked out of the studio, tall, about as tall as a midget gets, and proud. He sighed, it sucked falling in love with your best friend, let alone your other friends girlfriend.

As Rachel sat down next to Jesse, who'd gotten there earlier, she giggled a little, "I still can't believe the writers thought you could be straight, you're so _not_ straight."

He frowned, "Not nice Rachel."

Rachel looked over the menu and ordered the Fettuccini Alfredo, Quinn ordered a Cold Soba and Jesse ordered the Club Triple Decker. After they ate the three went to their cars. They were almost immediately bombarded by paparazzi. "Rachel have you and Quinn started dating?"

"What? No, I'm with Sam."

"Miss. Fabray, is it true that you cut your hair only to spice up your look?"

She frowned, "Duh? Isn't that why most people cut their hair?"

"Jesse is it true you're gay?"

"Yes," he smiled.

"Quinn are you in fact sleeping with Finn Hudson but neither of you have made it official?"

Rachel walked up to them, as they were closer to their cars, "Please leave us alone. Thanks." They walked until Rachel and Quinn got into Rachel's car, as Quinn had taken a taxi to work, and Jesse was in his car. Rachel called Jesse and put him on speaker phone, "This is getting insane. We have to stop going to these local places and start classing it up."

Quinn nodded, although Jesse, of course, couldn't see, "I agree. We have to go to places where the restaurant and the parking is private. Paparazzi won't seem to leave us be."

Jesse in his car also nodded, "Totally, we can't have them walking all over us. But, I have to ask, are you and Finn sleeping together?"

Quinn scoffed and Rachel rolled her eyes, "Jesse, you can't simply ask a girl that sorta thing, it's not polite, you of all people, along with Kurt and Blaine, should understand that. I mean, how would you like it if I asked, _were_ you and Kurt fooling around last season when you were my 'boyfriend?'"

Jesse laughed, "I wouldn't care, and yes, we were, and he is a lot better at that sort of thing then he lets on."

Quinn sighed, "Ew Jesse, ew. I did not need to know that. Anyways, we have to go, bye." Rachel called out a bye also.

Jesse giggled, "Bye choices, have fun filming, or whatever you're doing."

Rachel hung up and turned to Quinn as they parked in Quinn's apartment complex parking lot, "So, are you and Finn sleeping together?"

Quinn looked at her exasperatedly, "Yes, I am."

Rachel giggled, "Scandalous." Rachel hugged Quinn before she opened the door and stepped out. Rachel rolled down her window and called out to the blonde as she walked to her door, "Love you Quinny, talk to you later."

"Love you Berry, later," Quinn replied with a smile. Rachel pulled out of the driveway and got back onto the street. She was heading to Sam's when her cell phone rang, it was her sister. Her sister was the only person she ever told anything to.

"Hey Eliza, what's up?"

"Oh Rachel, it's the best news ever!"

"You finally got that guy of your dreams and he is hanging on to you for dear life?"

She heard her sister laugh on the other line, "No, better. I'm moving there! I got a costume designing job on a set and, our brother is coming too! He's a new director, thank you very much. Exciting, huh!"

Rachel sighed, but a smile was on her face, "Yeah, of course, but, um, lemme just warn you, that I'm not exactly the same Rachel you knew back when we lived home. Also, anything we talk about, we have to be careful where and when we say it, to make sure no one, well, really paparazzi hears, and anything, I mean anything, I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She only added that last part because she was about to tell her what happened last night.

"Yeah, I promise, swear."

"Well, speaking of horrible thing one has done, I kinda accidentally slept with Puck."

Her sister gasped, "You mean the hot hunk of eye candy from that Hollywood Christmas party you invited me to last year? You mean that boy you fell in love with like seven years ago, but got over when you realized his friendship was more important? You mean your boyfriend's best friend?"

Rachel sighed, parking her car in 'her' spot and turning the engine off, but not making a move to get out, "We were drunk, and Sam wasn't there, so it's not like I chose him over Sam. Anyway, I don't know what to do, and I will _definitely _call you back later, but I'm at Sam's. And I am **so** excited for you to come here! Love you, bye."

"Ok, that's not too bad. Later, love you, bye," Rachel hung up and got out, locking her car and pulling out her spare key to Sam's apartment.

She knocked on his door after entering the building. He opened it, smiling and kissing her head, "Hey babe, come in."

Rachel smiled, "I love you Sam."

"Love you too Rach." He walked over to the couch and patted the spot next to him. She chose his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned the TV on, switching to the DVD. The movie started and Rachel immediately recognized it as Chicago. She smiled, kissing his cheek. Chicago was one of her favorites. They watched the movie until Rachel started drifting in his arms and falling. "Rach, maybe we should go to bed."

"But this is the best part," Rachel whined groggily, her eyes drooping. However she allowed him to talk her into sleeping, and they quickly brushed their teeth and laid down. Sam wrapped his arm around her, kissing her once more before mumbling I love you and goodnight. "I love you too, night," Rachel said to him, drifting. Here she lay with the most amazing boyfriend ever, and she knew she was bound to loose him.

**A/N: I decided that the TV show they are all in is called 'Glee,' although the characters in Glee have the names of the actors in real life. So in this FF Rachel is the actress, Lea is a character is Glee. With the movie, I can't exactly show filming, coz I am dry with ideas, but I can show filming for Glee and I will mention the movie and stuff and who they were and such. Also, the 'actors' have the same friends as the actors in real life, with a couple twists.**

**Hope you liked it! Review, or else! I do not own Glee, or anything mentioned here!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel opened her eyes slowly. She felt a hand on her butt and looked at Sam. He was so used to putting his hand there he did it automatically. It was so cute. She nudged him, "Sam? Wakey wakey."

He opened his eyes and blinked, "Morning." He sniffed and stretched. Then he got out of bed and reached his hand out for her to grab. She smiled and took it, pulling herself up. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nine o'clock. They didn't start filming until three today. He went into his kitchen and put some vegan sausage in a pan for her, and started making her special pancakes. He ate the pancakes but found the 'fake meat,' as he called it, disgusting.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She looked down for a second, thinking of how ashamed she was. Quickly shaking that out of her head, she looked at him, "Come here." He came next to her. She rubbed next to his lip, "You got, you got a little something." He grabbed her face and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved to the living room. Kissing her he pressed her against the wall and moved his hand up her thigh. Suddenly the fire detecter started beeping. Rachel hopped off him and grabbed a chair, "You burnt my sausage."

He sighed, getting the pan off the stove, "Sorry. I only burnt two though, there's still three left in the box."

Rachel puffed a breath of relief, glad she got the beeping to stop, "Oh, ok. That works for me." She kissed his cheeks and continued to wait for him to finish making breakfast. She started biting the inside of her cheek, "Why don't you ever let me cook?"

He smiled at her, taking his eyes off her sausage for a moment, "Because, because, because I said so!"

She rolled her eyes, "You are so unreasonable." She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch. She turned the TV on. One of those celebrity news shows was on.

_"Rachel, Quinn, and Jesse were found out at lunch yesterday. Rachel denies that she has started dating Quinn, claiming she is dating Sam. However we saw her the other night leave a party with N-"_

Rachel changed the channel. She laughed, "Hey Sam, Glee's on." She heard Sam chuckle in the kitchen. She sat back, "This is back when Lea was in love with Cory back in the beginning, you know before Chord joined the show."

Sam came out with some pancakes for both of them and sausage for her, "This show can get so ridiculous."

Rachel laughed and nodded. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She jumped up and ran to the dresser, reading the name on the phone. _Noah_. She walked back out, "I have to take this, be right back." She walked into the hall and answered, "What's up?"

_"What are we gonna do? Are we just gonna ignore the other night?"_

Rachel thought about it, "Uh, yeah, pretty much."

She heard him sigh on the other end, _"Listen, I know we're friends and all that, but you have to admit that you felt some sorta spark the other night, and don't you dare throw that fucking 'I love Sam, Sam is my one true love, we belong together,' crap at me, cuz dammit Rach, I wasn't the only one who felt something and I know it."_

Rachel sighed and started pacing, "Ok, you can't tell anyone, just keep your mouth shut, got it? And, no, I didn't feel anything, it was drunken sex and it was a huge mistake."

_"A mistake? What, having sex with _me _was a mistake? Hell Rachel, don't you think that's a bit much?"_

He sounded hurt, "No. I'm right, and you can't tell anyone."

_"Fine! Fine! But I know you're lying to yourself, I know it. Eventually you'll realize it."_

"God just shut up! You are so full of it! Now I gotta go. Bye," she hung up before he had a chance to say good bye. Walking back into the apartment, she smiled and kissed Sam's lips. "Puckerman. He can be so annoying sometimes."

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. Yeah the two were best friends, but that doesn't make him any less annoying. And sure they both loved him, you know, as a friend, but sometimes they wished he wasn't there. Like the other day when they went to a movie and Puck was supposed to be on a blind date/double date with them, but he got ditched. Then he was just, there. And Rachel wished so bad that he wasn't there the other night.

But they would never let him know, because, they did love him.

Three o'clock rolled around and they were dressed and at the studio. Rachel had gone into her dressing room and had finished changing and walked onto the set when Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a private area to talk to her, "Rachel, why haven't you told him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with him, "Why should I tell him?"

"Rachel, you have to tell him, we had," she shushed him, and his voice dropped to a whisper, "we had sex."

"Well I didn't exactly cheat on him, it was an accident."

"So, he should understand if you tell him. Just tell him."

"No! And I am done having this conversation," Rachel turned on her heels and walked back to the set. Everything was going just fine, they filmed and everything was dandy, but then it got to the scene where Sam saved Rachel from Puck and Puck blew up.

He looked at the director and Sam and Finn, "Why does _he_," he sneered, "alway get to save Rachel? Why does he _always_ get the girl? Why does he get to be the star of the movie, or episode, and all that crap!"

Sam scoffed, "Because I'm better looking, and maybe coz we're dating."

"So, it's called _acting_. Do you think everyone on TV is dating in real life. Shouldn't you know better than that?"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you, ever think of that?"

Rachel stood between them, "Stop! Stop!"

Neither of them heard her. Puck was getting pissed, "She sure didn't think that the other night when we were having sex!" Rachel's eyes widened and she ran off, crying. Santana, Quinn and Kurt raced after her. Puck cursed, "I, I didn't mean to, I, uh." He quickly went to his dressing room.

Rachel was sitting on the floor of the bathroom in the lobby. She was sobbing, her whole body shaking. Santana walked in first, "Rachel?" Santana saw her and ran to hug her, "It's ok Rachel."

She sobbed and sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve, "No it's not. What about Sam?"

Quinn sat down on the other side of her, "I'm sure Sam will understand if you explain."

Kurt sat in front of her and grabbed her hands, "Why don't you tell us what happened first? We won't judge you, swear." Santana and Quinn nodded in agreement.

Rachel sighed, sitting up straight and sniffling again, "Remember that party we were at the other day? Well I got really drunk, and Puck got really drunk, and Sam had already left, and somehow, I have no idea how, I ended up sleeping with him. And then I woke up in his bed and I felt horrible but I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I was so worried Sam would hate me, or leave, or want nothing to do with me."

Quinn sighed, "Aww honey, you and I both know Sam isn't like that. He would understand."

Santana nodded, looking around the bathroom, starting to feel disgusted, "Yeah, why don't you go talk to him?"

Kurt smiled and stood up, reaching his hands down for Rachel to grab, "And let's get out of here, it's kinda gross."

Rachel giggled a little and stood up. She grabbed his hand and Santana and Quinn said they were gonna go talk to Puck about this whole thing, Rachel nodded and walked off with Kurt, "What if he's mad?"

"I highly doubt anyone can be mad at you," he leaned his head towards her. She smiled, but wasn't so sure she agreed with him on that one. As she got closer to the set she saw Sam sitting with his head in his hands. She let go of Kurt's hand and walked towards him. He looked up.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Not the best I've done, and I could have written (or are you supposed to say wrote) this part better, but this how I did it, so tough toenails. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt paced outside Sam's dressing room where the couple had gone to talk. He couldn't hear any actual words, or sentences, just yelling. Eventually he sat down on the floor. He'd been out there for at least twenty minutes when Quinn walked over and slumped down next to him, "What did I miss?"

Kurt looked at her as though she was crazy. He really wanted to know what he missed, coz when he added up everything that happened, none of this made any sense. Not to mention that Santana had left with Quinn to talk to Puck, and yet Quinn was here with no Santana. Shrugging he decided to ask her later, "They went in there to talk to privately. Not long after there was some yelling, and I could have sworn I heard glass break. I also think Rachel cried, but I'm not sure. I've sorta just been waiting for you to tell me what happened with you, Santana and Puck. Speaking of Santana, where is she?"

Quinn hardly paid attention to the questions he was asking her, trying really hard to catch a couple of the words being exchanged in the dressing room. She glanced at Kurt, "Oh, Santana stayed behind to talk to Puck a little longer, since they've been close friends since high school. Did you say broken glass?"

Kurt sighed. No one ever listened to him. He nodded, "I think so. I'm not sure what's going on. I figure we'll give them about half an hour, and then we'll go in there. Hows Puck handling it?" He frowned. Everyone saw the way Puck looked at Rachel. Everyone. They'd gone out once, for like a week when they first met, but that was like forever ago. Eight years to be precise. Since then, they'd been strictly friends. Of course, Rachel was the only one stupid enough not to realize Puck was eye fucking her every time they filmed, or went out to dinner. Sam pretended he never saw it, but they all knew he saw it. Rachel knew she had feelings for him, but there was only one person she'd ever told about that, and Eliza wasn't any where near, yet.

Quinn nodded slowly, hardly listening, lost in thought just as much as Kurt. She looked up and smiled sadly at him, "Puck's really beat up. He fucking loves her. Like, head over heels. He barely even feels bad he hurt Sam, his friend. He just doesn't know how to deal with his feelings towards her."

They sat in silence for five more minutes before Sam stormed out, knocking over some things on set as he left. Quinn stood up quietly and walked over to Rachel, who was sitting on the couch. There was in fact broken glass. Quinn hugged Rachel tight, and Rachel buried her face in Quinn's shoulder, crying her eyes out. Quinn looked around, "What happened Rachy?"

Rachel sniffled and took a few deep breathes, looking around as she tried to remember what happened. It was all a blur. Sighing, she turned to her two very concerned friends, "It's kind of a long story, wanna stick around in here while I tell it, or can we go somewhere else?"

Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and walked with her to his dressing room, "What happened baby girl?"

Rachel held back tears, "At first he was calm. Then he started asking things like 'Am I not good enough for you?' and 'Do I not satisfy you?' and 'Why Puck?' and I kept trying to explain, but it kept not turning out right. He started throwing his wine glasses at the wall, and knocking stuff over. There was more yelling and then he said, 'Dammit Rachel, I can't sit around waiting for you to make up your fucking mind.' He grabbed his leather jacket and keys and right before he opened the door he told me not to come back to his place again."

Quinn stroked her hair, whispering comforting things as Rachel broke into tears again. Santana suddenly ran in, "I heard Sam left. What happened?" Quinn shook her head and made a motion for Kurt to go outside and explain.

Rachel stopped crying for a moment, "Quinn, can I tell you something?"

Quinn nodded, "You can tell me anything."

"Back when Noah and I dated, we had decided we weren't right for each other, but we made terrific friends. For the first year, I felt the same way I felt we made that decision. Then, as I dated guys who hurt me, and my brother died, and Noah was always there for me, to give me a hug, or wipe my tears, or make me laugh, I fell in love with him, and realized, not only did I love him, but I always had. But things got in my way. And then, I thought that I might risk losing him, my best friend. I sucked it up. I didn't let him know, so we could be friends."

Quinn laughed, a genuine laugh.

Rachel looked at her hurt, "What the hell Quinn?"

Quinn sighed, catching her breathe from laughing, "Puck's liked you since the day you met. He's been eye fucking you for eight years. I can't believe you could have been together all this time and you were both being idiots."

Rachel's mouth gaped, "He, he did?" Quinn nodded. Rachel wiped her eyes and ran out of the room. She went to her dressing room and got her cell phone. She dialed her sisters number. After an hour of talking on the phone, there was a quiet knock on her door. "Come in."

Puck walked in, his hands in his pockets, head dropped low, "Rachel," the second his voice hit her ears she dropped her phone and stood to look at him, "I- I wanted to apologize. I never meant to hurt you, or tear you and Sam apart. I didn't even mean to sleep with you. It was a mistake, and I shouldn't have said anything."

Rachel looked at him longingly. She walked over to him slowly, "Noah, it hurts. Sam left, I think. And you know what? The one person who can make me feel better, my best friend in fact, is the one person I can't hug and cry into."

Puck hugged her, "Sure you can. We're forgetting that night ever happened, remember?"

**A/N: If you're confused, sorry, so am I :/ Also, I kinda rushed this. It wasn't suppose to go this way. But whatever, it did. Review, please 3 Thanks!**


End file.
